The Worst Kind of Enemy
by Arosa Bold Knight
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin assist Kit Fisto in his effort to rescue his clone troopers, who have been captured by Grievous. During this mission, Ahsoka learns what the worst kind of enemy is...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story created by myself, using characters created by George Lucas. This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The worst kind of enemy,Chapter one.**

Jedi Knight Kit Fisto looked up at the fortress through his electrobinoculars. Somewhere in there, he sensed, were his troops. They had been captured by the twisted cyborg General Grievous, in the heat of a previous battle. Kit and his Padawan, a female, green skinned Twi'Lek called Bridget Ula, had been tracking Grievous for some time and they had finally caught up with him at a Separatist fortress on Kabanzi. As he scanned the prison, Kit believed he caught a glimpse of a clone's armour through a window. He turned to his Padawan.

"Contact the Jedi council, please Bridget. We're going to need all the help we can get if we want to get our troops out."

"Sure thing, Master."

* * *

Ahsoka Tano stared at the pile of holopads on her desk and sighed. She always loved being at the Jedi Temple where she could catch up with friends, work on her ever increasing force abilities, learn new fighting techniques and meditate in peaceful surroundings. But sometimes, most of the times in fact, nothing was better than the excitement and adrenaline of a mission. As she looked at the stack of work on her desk, she decided that this was definitely one of those times. As if it wasn't bad enough having to write a report for the previous mission, her teachers had given her heaps of work to catch up on. She sighed again. Classes were so boring. She was looking for some work that was easier than studying the flow on effects of what would happen if the Banking Clan was removed from the economy when she heard the door open with a gentle swoosh. Her Master, Anakin Skywalker stepped into the lounge area of their shared quarters and announced the best news that had greeted her _montrals_ all day.

"Hey Snips! Get your head out of those books, we've got another mission!"

"I thought you'd never ask, Master," she grinned in reply.

* * *

Captain Rex looked around the briefing room of the_ Resolute_. It was good to have General Skywalker and Commander Tano back and eager for another mission. Ahsoka, especially, looked very happy to be there. Rex and the rest of Clone troopers in the 501st had been on leave for a week and he was feeling pretty keen for some action himself.

"Our main objective is to free the clones, but if we get the opportunity to take down Grievous then it is important we take it. Any questions? " Asked General Skywalker.

Rex shook himself from his musings and looked up at the holograph of the fortress. It wouldn't look good if the troops saw their captain getting distracted, which was something he was constantly telling the new troops off for.

After the briefing, Anakin and Ahsoka walked over to where Rex was.

"Did you miss me Rex? I hope life wasn't too boring! " Ahsoka grinned at him.  
" It was alright. It's good to see you kid. Nice to see you as well, General." Rex said.

Ahsoka was just about to find some of her other clone friends, when an officer walked up to them.

"We're coming out of hyperspace, Sir." He said.

Ahsoka looked out the viewport at the grey orb that seemed to be suspended in space.

"There's Kabanzi."

* * *

**A/N: please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: second chapter up! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars, but Bridget and Kabanzi belong to me.**

* * *

******The worst kind of enemy, chapter 2.**

Kabanzi was a bleak, rocky, cold planet. Over time, powerful winds and torrential rain had eroded the sharp rocks, turning the landscape into a boring pattern of smooth circles and grey clouds. A pattern that was broken by the jagged edges of the Separatist fortress on the horizon, black against the dark sky.

"_It's just like a desert," _Ahsoka thought to herself, as she stepped out of the gunship that had transported them down to the surface_. "A really cold one."_

"Master Skywalker, it's good to see you. And you also, Padawan Ahsoka." Kit Fisto greeted them with one of his famous smiles. "Let's head up to the camp Bridget and I set up. Better than staying out here in the freezing cold."

As the troops headed out, Ahsoka felt a twinge of excitement. Bridget must be Kit Fisto's new Padawan. She smiled to herself. It would be nice to talk to someone who was around her age.

* * *

"This is my Padawan, Bridget Ula. Bridget, this is Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Kit Fisto introduced them.

Bridget smiled warmly at Ahsoka. "Nice to meet you, Padawan Ahsoka. It's great to have someone to help us rescue the clones. My master is an amazing Jedi, but I think even his skills on their own might not be enough to get us in and out safely."

"Well, my master probably thinks he has enough skills to do the job on his own, so it looks like we're going to have two masters with big egos to look after," Ahsoka grinned back at the Twi'Lek. Anakin just rolled his eyes at Kit Fisto, who broke into another big grin. "Master Skywalker, I think we should put these two dangerously sarcastic Padawans into the same tent. That might keep them off our backs for a while."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Anakin agreed. Truthfully, he was glad that Ahsoka had found someone around her own age to talk to.

* * *

"So, how long have you been Master Fisto's Padawan? No offense, but he had another Padawan a little over a year ago and you look a bit old to be in your first year, " Ahsoka asked Bridget. They were sitting together in their tent, set up behind a large boulder, to keep the worse of the wind off. It was night outside, but the Padawans were still wide awake.

"My first Master got killed about a year ago, around the same time Nadarr was knighted and then killed. Master Yoda suggested that Master Fisto take me as a Padawan." Bridget explained. "What about you? I've heard a lot about you and Master Skywalker, and I was expecting you to be older. How long have you been with Master Skywalker?"

"A little over a year. It's gone by so fast," Ahsoka said.

Bridget smiled. "Do you enjoy having the Chosen One as your Master? I bet it's never boring!"

"Yeah, it's really interesting. Life's only boring when I'm told to go study. When Anakin tells you to go do something, he expects you to do it NOW!" Ahsoka replied.

"And he's telling you to shut up and go to sleep, NOW!" Anakin grumped. "I can hear you halfway across camp. Even Rex is complaining!" Ahsoka just rolled her eyes at this and Bridget laughed as she turned the light off. Ahsoka's last thought before she fell asleep was how good it was to have someone as nice as Bridget to talk to. She was peacefully asleep when Bridget stirred, sat up and crawled out of the tent into the darkness…..

* * *

** A/N : Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! More coming soon. Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars... but I do own Bridget and Kabanzi!**

* * *

**The worst kind of enemy, Chapter 3.**

"General, is the plan ready yet? My Master and I are getting impatient." Even through a hologram, Count Dooku seemed to radiate pure threat.

"We are having a communications problem at the moment. But be assured, Count, everything will work out,"

"I would hope so, for your sake. Darth Sidious isn't renowned for his mercy, General." Count Dooku said as the hologram faded out.

"_Why me?"_ Grievous thought to himself. He had been assigned to protect the fortress, something that a commander should be doing, not a General like him. Why was it that the commander Ventress got to be cruising through the galaxy, destroying the Republic in his cruiser, while he was stuck the most Force forsaken corner of the Outer Rim? He looked over at the communication link on his desk, and for what seemed like the millionth time, cursed the thing for remaining quiet.

"Is there a problem, sir?" A battle droid had noticed Grievous' agitation as the transmitter finally began beeping.

"Nothing that concerns you, droid," he rasped, as he kicked the droid out of his way. Leaning over the transmitter, he glared at the hooded figure appearing in the hologram "Where have you been? Your report is late. And I'm not the only one getting impatient,"

"Sorry Master," the figure replied. "Everything is going as planned. The Jedi have arrived and have set up camp about 20 klicks east. Tomorrow, I will put the remainder of the plan into effect."

"You just make sure that you get it right. Or else."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

It was going to be a great day, Ahsoka thought. It was good to be on a mission with friends and no study.

"And then we will take out the power generator…..Right Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka looked up guiltily. She had to stop getting distracted. "What?"

"Pay attention. You and Bridget are going to walk around to the other side of the fortress. When you get there, in about 2 days' time, you will contact us. Travel only at night. Stay hidden for the day. Once you are at this point and we are ready," Anakin pointed at the holomap set up in the middle of the group. "You will create a distraction, by taking out the fortress's power generators, while the rest of us make an assault, from this side. Understand?"

"You can count on us, Master,"

"Glad to hear it. Now, go get packed,"

* * *

Ahsoka was busy packing her backpack, when she saw something on the ground in the tent. It was a shiny, silver piece of metal. Curious, she reached out and picked it up, turning it over in her hand as she did. It was a comlink; though different to the type she wore on her wrist.

"Hey, Ahsoka have you seen a comlink lying around? I lost mine," Bridget came into their tent with a worried expression. Ahsoka held the unusual comlink out to her.

"Um, is this it? It was lying in our tent," Ahsoka explained as she gave it to Bridget.

"That's it! Thank you so much. Oh, Force I've been so worried," said Bridget, the relief obvious in her voice. She carefully put it into her pack.

"It's an interesting design. Where did you get it?" Ahsoka asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Bridget hesitated. "It was… a gift from Master Fisto, when I became his Padawan."

"Nice. Hey, would you be able to help me with the tent? I can't fit it into the pack!" Ahsoka said as she struggled to fit the bundle of canvas with the Republic insignia into her bag. While Bridget helped, Ahsoka's mind drifted. _I've seen that type of comlink before_, she thought. _But where?_

* * *

As soon as they had finished packing and made their farewells to the Jedi masters, the two Padawans headed off into the night.

_I hope they'll be safe _Anakin thought as the Padawans faded into the darkness. Ahsoka was a bold but mature Padawan, and he trusted her with his life. _So, why am I so worried about this mission?_

Kit seemed to pick up on his thoughts. "Don't worry, Anakin. They'll be fine. Bridget is sensible. She won't take any unnecessary risks." Anakin nodded, but the kind words did little to stop the gnawing concern for his Padawan.

* * *

"Don't you just love walking in the dark?" Bridget asked Ahsoka. They had been travelling for some time, and even though they could sense obstacles in their path through the Force, they weren't allowed to use any technology to show them where they were, until it got light. Any light could be spotted or picked up by enemy scanners.

"Well, it's not exactly my favourite pastime," Ahsoka replied. "I just hope when don't get lost."

Bridget smiled. "I memorised the map. We'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! Chapter four is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

**The worst kind of enemy, Chapter 4.**

As the first glimmer of the new day dawned, the two Padawans halted. Ahsoka set up the tent, while Bridget contacted the Masters to let them know that all was going well. "We should arrive on the other side of the prison by early tomorrow. I will contact you then." Bridget said to the two Jedi Masters.

"Thank you Bridget." Kit Fisto replied.

"Stay safe," added Anakin, as Bridget turned the comlink off and headed into the tent Ahsoka had set up.

"What should we do? It's going to get very boring just sitting here," Ahsoka commented.

"We could spar for a bit. It would pass the time," Bridget said.

"Will that be a good idea? Wouldn't we be heard or seen? The light from our lightsabers would be spotted easily," Ahsoka stated. She was confused by such a crazy suggestion. Her Master had taught her to be alert and aware of her surroundings at all times, especially in enemy territory. He certainly wouldn't approve of something as reckless as sparring in an unfamiliar environment.

"Ok, fine." Bridget yawned. "I'm feeling tired anyway. I think I'll go to sleep for a bit,"

"Shouldn't we set up a watch first?" Ahsoka asked. Now that Bridget had mentioned it, she was feeling a little tired herself.

"No, I think that we'll be fine. The tent is camouflaged, and if anyone had spotted us, we would have known about it long ago."

Ahsoka thought that this sounded a little too risky. They were in enemy territory and they were going to fall asleep in a tent, where anyone could just walk in. Technically, Bridget was in command as she was older than Ahsoka, and she didn't seem to be a reckless Padawan. But this didn't stop the nagging feeling of doubt Ahsoka was beginning to feel. "Tell you what, I'll take the first watch and wake you in three hours," she said.

Bridget shrugged. "Suit yourself," she replied, as she rolled over to sleep.

"Great," Ahsoka muttered to herself. "Just great."

* * *

Grey. Dull, grey stone. Clone captain Zane looked around for what seemed like the thousandth time. Like all the other times he had looked around the cell they were in, his eyes were greeted with the same dull grey. He groaned angrily. Everything on this planet was grey, depressing. The rocks were grey. The clouds were grey. The bricks that formed the walls were grey. The floor was grey. The ceiling was grey. Even that stupid head clanker, Grievous, was a shiny, metallic, grey.

Zane knew that he wasn't the only one being driven insane by this place. Fights had broken out between many of the clones. He had already had to break up five of them, and he knew that more wouldn't be long coming. It was the fear, he knew. The tension in this place was becoming unbearable. They had be captured and taken here over a month ago. But the Separatists never took prisoners simply because they could. They only took prisoners when they wanted something important, like information. Zane knew they were up to something. And that was never good news.

"Do you think we'll ever get out, Captain?" one of the newer troops asked. Zane looked at the solid four walls that made their cell. They seemed to be crowding in on him. It was almost as if they too were aligned with the Separatists and thought that the captured troops had no hope of escaping. "I don't know, Twig," He said quietly. "I don't know."

* * *

Ahsoka concentrated on staying alert. She was a Jedi, and they could keep going on little or no sleep, using the Force for energy. But as she kept watch, her mind wandered back to Bridget's strange behaviour. The suggestion to spar in broad daylight, and the decision to sleep in the middle of the day, with no watch. Ahsoka had a reputation for 'bending the rules' as she liked to call it. But she didn't take risks without a good purpose, as Bridget seemed to be comfortable doing. As if she had heard her thoughts, Bridget suddenly awoke.

"Is everything ok, Ahsoka? You look really tired," Bridget said, concerned.

"I'm fine. You still have some time before your watch, though," Ahsoka replied.

"I'll stay on watch now, if you want to sleep. You're going to need a lot of energy for the next part of the mission," Bridget said gently.

"Thanks Bridget. I really appreciate it." Ahsoka answered as she unclipped her lightsaber and put it next to her sleeping bag.

Before she fell asleep, Ahsoka wondered at the change in Bridget's attitude. _Maybe she was just tired and that affected her ability to judge the situation. Could it be a Twi'Lek thing? _But Ahsoka didn't think it was something like that. Master Aayla Secura had lead her and a wounded Anakin through a hostile mission on the planet Maridan, and the Twi'Lek Jedi Master was the main reason they had made it back. _I'll have to check with her later_, Ahsoka thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke suddenly. Something wasn't right. She went to grab her lightsaber, only to discover that it wasn't there. _What's going on? _Ahsoka felt the panic in her rising, as she began to search the tent. _Maybe it had rolled under a sleeping bag?_ No, she couldn't see it. If her lightsaber had been taken, then something must have happened to Bridget! She ran out of the tent, only to come to a quick stop. Bridget was calmly sitting with her back to her, meditating.

"Is there something wrong, Ahsoka?" Bridget asked.

"Good, you're safe! Bridget, my lightsaber is missing. Have you seen it?" Ahsoka asked with relief in her voice. A relief that was short-lived, however, when Bridget stood up and turned around with Ahsoka's lightsaber in one hand, and a stun gun in the other. "Yes I have," Bridget said darkly, anger in her voice and hatred in her eyes as she raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Ahsoka was caught off guard, unready, unarmed and unbalanced. The last thing Ahsoka saw was Bridget looming menacingly over her. The last thing she felt was the agonising pain of betrayal.

"Stupid little Jedi," Bridget screamed at Ahsoka's limp form.

But Ahsoka was too far gone to hear her.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! Cliffhanger time! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you to those amzing reviewers! You made my day! (ok, I know its only a couple so please don't laugh, those that have heaps of reviews! ;) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars.**

* * *

**The worst kind of enemy, Chapter 5.**

Pain. Darkness and pain. That's all her world was filled with.

Ahsoka grimaced as she woke up. Her head throbbed badly. _That was some stun gun _she thought, as she lay on the cold, hard ground. She looked around and realised that she was being held in a cell. _Great, now I'm a prisoner in the fortress, _Ahsoka thought as she looked around the cell_. _And what she saw made the pain in her head seem like nothing compared to the pain in her heart. At the end of the table in her cell, sat Bridget Ula, hatred plastered on her face. Ahsoka didn't know which was colder, the planet, or the look on Bridget's face.

"You took your time waking up, Padawan," sneered Bridget.

"Why did you do it, Bridget?" Ahsoka whispered. "You were my friend,"

"And now you're my enemy, Jedi," Bridget said coldly.

"You were a Jedi too!" Ahsoka protested. "Why are you doing…..

"I'll tell you why, pathetic Padawan," Bridget interrupted. "You don't know how it feels to lose your Master. Master Tori was everything to me. And your Jedi council is the reason he died. Those corrupted fools were more than happy to send him on a mission that would end with his death. I watched him die painfully. It's all their fault! I hate all Jedi and I will destroy each and every one of you!" She screamed at Ahsoka. "And thanks to my new allies, this goal is possible,"

Ahsoka sat stunned as the horror of what Bridget had implied sank in. Bridget was quick to notice her expression.

"Yes, Ahsoka, your Master will die, just like mine did so long ago," Bridget said triumphantly.

"Would he be proud of what you have become, Bridget?"

"That doesn't matter, now. All that matters is revenge." Bridget said darkly.

"You don't gain much from capturing me. As you have kindly pointed out, I'm only a Padawan." Ahsoka snipped at her.

"But your precious Masters will be trapped when they don't get the backup they expected me to provide." Bridget said as she rose and walked over to Ahsoka, activating the two lightsabers that had been dangling at her belt. "And now, Jedi, I will kill you with my weapon and yours." Bridget said, her faced framed eerily by the green light from both lightsabers.

Ahsoka looked up sadly at the malevolent figure that was approaching her. She wasn't afraid of death, but that didn't mean that she wanted to go. _There has to be a way out of this!_

Ahsoka studied Bridget as she came closer. That was when she noticed the two comlinks, one Republic and one Separatist, strapped to Bridget's arm.

* * *

"Why haven't they contacted us?" Anakin asked Kit, his face a mask of concern. It was mid-morning and Ahsoka's report was 2 hours overdue.

"Relax, Master Skywalker," Kit reassured him. "They will contact us. They might be having a communications problem. But Bridget is good with electronics. I'm sure we'll be contacted and updated soon,"

"Hmmm… I guess." Anakin replied.

Kit Fisto had never seen Anakin so worried. On reflection, he also found himself slightly concerned about his Padawan. He calmed himself, trying to sense Bridget's Force signature, but it remained stubbornly hidden from him. The slight worry he was feeling began to rapidly increase.

"Master Skywalker, I think that something has happened," Kit Fisto said grimly, as the comlink began bleeping.

* * *

The galaxy was going to have to do better than this if it wanted to get rid of her. Standing in an enemy cell, Ahsoka summoned the Force. She could feel the familiar power, flowing around her, flowing through her. She picked herself up off the ground and stood up to face Bridget. When Bridget charged, she stepped to the side, neatly allowing the lightsabers to cut the binders on her wrists. As Bridget came around for another attempt, Ahsoka sidestepped again and grabbed Bridget's arms. This stopped the lightsabers slicing her. In one smooth movement, she slid her hand down Bridget's arm, breaking the Separatist comlink, and digging her fingers in, making Bridget release Ahsoka's lightsaber.

"Nice work, Jedi. You just destroyed a comlink I don't need any more. And now, Padawan scum, I will kill you," said Bridget, as the two circled. She was so focused on fighting Ahsoka that she didn't notice that thanks to Ahsoka's previous deft move, the Republic comlink was now active and 20 klicks east, two Jedi Masters were listening.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! please tell me what you think! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Chapter 6, finally! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Star Wars. **

* * *

**The worst Kind of Enemy, Chapter 6.**

"Ha ha ha! Is this the best you can do? You won't stop the inevitable by fighting me," Bridget's voice came clearly over the comlink.

"Traitor!" Anakin gasped as Kit put the transmitter onto mute.

"Anakin. Calm down. Worrying isn't going to help Ahsoka,"

"How can you say that? My Padawan is in danger and all you can say is _calm down_!" Anakin shouted the last part fiercely at Kit.

"If we attack now, while they are expecting it, they will simply activate the shield and gun us down with their long range weapons. The power needs to be turned off or we will all die. Ahsoka included." Kit replied gently yet firmly.

"You mean that we need to go now," Anakin said darkly with a dangerous light in his eyes. He could still hear sounds of fighting coming from the comlink as the two girls fought each other. Suddenly, there was a thump, then a muffled curse before the comlink went static and then became silent. This was exactly what he had feared in the first place. Ahsoka was in a dangerous situation and there wasn't anything he could do. It didn't feel right to him. To him, it felt like he was leaving her to die.

"Skywalker, do you trust her with your life?" Kit asked, noticing the darkness then fear and failure than was written across Anakin's face.

"Of course. She one of the best Padawans I've ever known," Kit flinched inwardly at this, thinking of his own fallen Padawan.

"Then trust her with her own." He replied.

* * *

Ahsoka grimaced as she pushed against Bridget. The older girl was certainly skilled, she'd give her that much.

"My Master's not stupid. He'll see right through your trap. It's very obvious." Ahsoka said as she nimbly leapt to the side, her lightsaber constantly whirling in a dangerous green arc as she blocked and attacked.

"I don't think so. His attachment to you will be his downfall," The Twi'Lek sneered. In reply, Ahsoka kicked Bridget's hand, attempting to disarm her. Unfortunately, when Bridget moved her arm, she noticed that the comlink was active, the light in the middle shining brightly. "You little-" she said as she leapt backwards over the table, before taking the comlink off and then smashing it on the floor. It only gave Ahsoka a few seconds of distraction. But that was all the time she needed. Ahsoka flipped over the table after her, hitting Bridget with the hilt of her lightsaber as she did so. '_Take that traitor.' _ Ahsoka thought as Bridget's body fell onto the cold, hard ground of the cell. Unlike her Master, Ahsoka didn't have the heart to take away a life in cold blood. Droids were one story. Fallen friends were another.

She crouched down, opening the pouch that hung on Bridget's belt. Inside, there was a remote to the cell door. _'Yes! Skyguy, here I come.'_ Ahsoka thought triumphantly as she deactivated the laser shield.

She ran out the door, activating the cell door as she ducked down a hallway. That would buy her a couple of precious extra seconds. Ahsoka paused as she heard footsteps approaching. She just had time to slip into an alcove before two battle droids came around a corner and then walk past her hiding spot.

"I'm due at the power generator now. See you later OM-1498," said the one on the left.  
Ahsoka followed carefully at a distance. If she didn't get caught, then she could turn the power off for Skyguy and Master Fisto.

Ahsoka hadn't realised how gigantic the fortress actually was. It felt like she had been following the droid forever through the repetitive grey hallways. Finally, the tinny stopped outside a door, activating it and walking inside.

"Shoot her!" Bridget yelled as she came running around the corner. _'That broke the monotony,'_ Ahsoka thought grimly as she ran into the room, slicing down droids before frantically looking for the generator. She could see several tanks of gas, some broken tinnies and... there it was! She was about to run over to the cone shaped generator when a chilling voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop right there, runaway," Bridget snarled angrily, one hand holding her head where Ahsoka had hit it. Bridget stormed into the centre of the room, coming between Ahsoka and the generator.

"General Grievous, I need your help down here," She spoke into a console. Ahsoka sighed as she heard her. Grievous was coming. Stupid tinny. There was no way Ahsoka could take both Bridget and Grievous. She was certainly going to die this time. The only question was how many of her friends were going to go down with her. Ahsoka straightened up as she decided what she would do. Grimly, she activated her lightsaber and took the only option open to her.

"It's over, Bridget!" Ahsoka cried as she hurled her lightsaber across the room. Bridget ducked.

But Ahsoka hadn't been aiming for her.

* * *

He couldn't leave her by herself. Not after all the missions they had served together on. To him, she was more than a Padawan. She was one of his best friends, a little sister, almost like a daughter.

"Rex, round up the troops. We're going on the offensive," Anakin instructed.

"Skywalker, what are you doing?" Kit questioned him.

"We must attack now! I'm not going to let my Padawan die at the hands of a traitor." Anakin stated, activating a holomap as the troopers came. "We can use the rocks for cover. Rex and a group of troops will attack first from this point," he pointed to a part of the holomap "while we take out the weapons from this side. Now let's go!"

"Proceed with caution. If those guns turn out to be too much, pull out of there," Kit told the group of troops. Then he turned to Anakin. "I don't like this plan. It's extremely risky."

"I know, but what else can we do?" Anakin asked as they moved out, Rex's group leading the way to the dark, foreboding shape on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Uhoh, what has Ahsoka done? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starwars. If you think that I do... mistaken you are! Teehee!**

* * *

**The worst Kind of Enemy, Chapter 7.**

They were coming up to the fortress. Hopefully, they could get close enough to take out some of the weapons before being discovered. Rex's team split off from the main group, intent on creating a distraction by taking out the outside shield generator. They sneaked around towards the back of the prison, heading towards where the generator was located. Rex concentrated on moving stealthily, hoping to avoid detection. That didn't quite work however; as rockets began to suddenly shoot across the night sky, deadly blue against black.

"Incoming," Rex yelled into his comlink as everyone ducked down behind whatever cover was available. The sky lit up in terrifying colours and patterns as the rockets hit them with a terrifying force, sending boulders and men flying in all directions.

"General, we just took a direct hit. We won't last," Rex said into his comlink, dodging blaster fire that seemed to be coming from anywhere and everywhere.

"Pull out of there, now Captain," Kit Fisto replied from his position on the other side of the fortress as he deflected blaster fire with his lightsaber. Rex turned around as he heard a clanking sound.

"Uh, that's not an option anymore," Rex replied as droids began to march out of the prison, surrounding them. "We're in a lot of trouble,"

* * *

Kit heard Rex and grimaced. His team was also in a tight situation. They too had been gunned down with rockets. Only half of their group was alive. The rest were injured or dead, scattered around the battle field like broken toys. Anakin came running up, his face cut and bleeding. "We aren't going to last. There's no way we're gonna get into that fortress now."

"I'm aware of that, Skywalker. I'm afraid that Rex's team failed. We aren't getting any distraction and the shield is still up," Kit said as he sheltered down behind a large rock.

"Tell our team to fall back to our position," Anakin replied. As the troops came running back to hide with them, Anakin couldn't help but notice how few there were. There had been at least seventy of them at the start. They were now down to about thirty.

"We're going to go help Captain Rex, then get out of here. Concentrate your efforts on the droids that have surrounded Captain Rex's group. Then, everyone rendezvous at the co-ordinates 1.3, 5.6. Let's go, men. May the Force be with you all." Anakin stated grimly.

The troops moved out under the cover of darkness, thinking about the tough rescue task that lay ahead.

* * *

Captain Rex stared the clankers down. If he was going to die, he was taking this bunch of scrap metal with him. Just as he was preparing to go on the attack, the best sound he had ever heard filtered through the speakers in his helmet. Reinforcements had arrived, destroying the droids that had surrounded them.

"We couldn't just leave you guys," Jesse came in triumphantly. "General Skywalker's amazing improvising strikes again!"

Rex nodded briefly in reply as the two Jedi ran in, defending the troops against the blaster fire that came from the slowly decreasing number of droids.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Jesse asked, feigning hurt.

"Well, you did take forever," Rex said, grinning under his helmet as he took out some more droids. Maybe they were going to make it of this rock, after all.

"Surrender, Republic scum," barked a mechanical voice from the prison behind them. Rex flinched. They had taken out all the clankers over there. Hadn't they? It didn't appear so. They turned around, coming face to face with 3 squads of Commando droids. Jesse got prepared to surrender. Rex groaned. They had been saved for this?

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the fortress. The weapons deactivated and the shield faded away into nothing. Then there was a loud cracking sound. Everyone looked up in time to see the back of the prison sway and then crumble down to the ground, crushing the droids.

'_What's going on?' _Rex thought.

General Skywalker ran up to him. "Rex, what was that?"

"Can't tell, Sir. But it wasn't something we did. My scanners read that something blew it up from the inside."

"It must have been Ahsoka," Anakin said to himself softly as he looked away.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Own Star Wars, I do not! ;)**

* * *

**The Worst Kind of Enemy, Chapter 8.**

The lightsaber sliced effortlessly through the base of the power generator. Electricity began to shoot out in blinding flashes across the room. Ahsoka quickly ducked behind a console. Suddenly, she heard a scream and looked up. A beam of power had hit Bridget. The Twi'Lek stood in agony, electricity pulsing through her body.

"General, help me," she pleaded.

"No can do," the oversized droid rasped as he turned around and ran out of the generator room.

Bridget was dying. Grievous had left her. She could see her own dark actions mirrored in his. She saw now what she had become. Heartless. Cruel. Dark. Evil. She had became everything she had fought against. And now, as Grievous left her to die, she learnt about the true nature of the Dark Side. She realised that she had paid the price of revenge. It was only now, at the end that she truly understood what she had done. She looked around the room, and saw the Torgruta that was watching her in horror, frozen to the spot.

"Ahsoka, I'm-" She began, becoming cut off by the sound of her lifeless body crashing to the ground. Ahsoka looked away, sickened. That was when she noticed that the lightsaber had gone through the generator, hit the wall hilt first and rebounded. It was now heading back towards the stream of what power was left. _'Uh oh' _Ahsoka covered her eyes as the emerald glow of her lightsaber was lost amidst the blinding explosion that followed.

* * *

The effect on the fortress was instantaneous. Cell doors deactivated. Re-charging battle droids powered down. Lights went out and emergency lighting came on. Outside the prison, the shield disappeared while the weapons stopped firing. Then, there was a rumble and Ahsoka could feel the floor underneath her feet shake. As she looked down, Ahsoka heard a _montral_-splitting crack and felt the building collapse. With her trapped inside it.

* * *

Captain Zane had been talking to some shinies when he heard a rumble then saw the cell door deactivate.

"What's going on?" Zane asked as the back of their prison fell away, letting them see out across the dark battlefield.

"There's Fisto's team!" Twig cried excitedly. "I don't see Commander Ula, but there is another Jedi out there!"

"What are we waiting for, Captain?" The troops asked. None of them were sorry to leave this terrible place. Zane nodded and they ran out the door, going into other cells to find confiscated weapons and other squads of captured clones. Zane was surprised that they hadn't ran into any unfriendlies yet. Then he reasoned that Grievous was probably long gone. The General had a reputation for being a coward.

* * *

"Sorry, General?" Rex asked, thinking he had missed something Skywalker had asked of him.

"That was Ahsoka," Anakin said grimly, gesturing at the fallen building with his deactivated lightsaber. "She saved our lives. But it looks like she gave up her own."

"I'm sorry, Sir. She was a good friend," Rex replied awkwardly. What did you say to a General who just lost their Padawan?

"Thanks, Rex," Anakin replied darkly as he walked off towards the building. If there was anything left of his Padawan, he would find it.

The group of clones that were left began to set some lights up. When it grew light they would head back out to their camp. Kit noticed the silhouette of Anakin walk across to what was left of the fortress. Kit followed him and the two of them stood together quietly, looking at what was going to be the grave of Padawan Ahsoka Tano, if it wasn't already. Even if they had the equipment to search for her, they didn't have enough time to get her out.

"We have company, Sir," a trooper said, running up to him. Anakin turned around to where the trooper was pointing. Looking over the mound of rubble, he could make out a wave of white heading towards them. All the clones picked up their weapons, getting ready for another fight.

"Hold your fire, troops." Kit Fisto said as they looked into the darkness, trying to figure out if this was friend or foe. Then grins broke out on the faces of the clones as they saw that it was who they had been trying to rescue all along. Captain Zane and the rest of the abducted troops ran into the lighted area.

"I never thought I'd see you again!"

"You don't look too bad, Zane,"

"That was the most depressing place I've ever been. The Separatists have terrible hospitality!"

Kit looked at Anakin, who didn't seem to register that fact that they had succeeded in their mission. The prison was destroyed and they had the captured troops.

All Anakin could think about Ahsoka. They would have to move out at morning. He would never see her again. It was hard to take in. All he felt was anger at himself for leaving her to die a horrible death.

* * *

Morning came, bringing with it the terrible memories from the previous night. Anakin groaned as woke up from where he had been lying on a pile of rubble.

"Skywalker, it's time to go. We need to move out and get the injured back to camp," Kit said gently, but firmly.

"I can't leave her," was the stubborn response.

"Anakin, I'm sorry, but Ahsoka is gone. Grieving won't bring her back,"

"I don't care." came the angry reply. But Kit could make out the undercurrent of sadness in his voice.

"She is one with the Force. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. We need to get the wounded back to camp. Now."

The troops stood ready to leave, the injured supported on makeshift stretchers. As Kit signalled for them to leave they nodded and moved out. "See you back at camp," he said softly to Anakin as he walked away. After walking about 50 meters, Kit turned back to look at the Jedi that seemed so small and fragile compared to the massive mound of rubble that he knelt in front of.

* * *

Anakin heard Kit whisper to him. His time was up. He had to make the most of the last few moments with what remained of Ahsoka. He knelt there for what seemed like an eternity, calling every memory that he shared with her up to the surface of his mind. Then Anakin looked up at his Padawan's grave with tears in his eyes, his mouth moving in a farewell, forming words that only he heard.

Anakin stood and went to leave, but accidentally tripped on a piece of rubble. Angrily, he kicked it away. Underneath it, sat a familiar cylinder object. Anakin gasped as he realised what it was. Her lightsaber, lost in the explosion. He gently picked it up and clipped it to his belt. Then he turned and walked away, resolving that he wouldn't look back.

He never did.

* * *

**More coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: So sorry about the wait! Hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you have any comments to improve this (which I'm sure you will! Bear with me! ;)...) or if you enjoyed it... Review!**

**Disclaimer: I would be honoured if anyone actually thought that I owned Star Wars! Which I don't. (well, what do you expect with these not very skilled writing skills?) ;)**

* * *

**The Worst Kind of Enemy Chapter 9**

Ahsoka groaned as she woke up. Her leg was throbbing and she felt as though someone was using her montrals as Gungan bongo drums. Where was she? Ahsoka was about to raise her head, but some instinct stopped her. Either that, or her montrals weren't as damaged as she had thought.

Gingerly, she reached out a hand and felt that the rubble was about forty centimetres from her face. She then stretched her arms out sideways, but couldn't feel any walls. Ahsoka realised she was in a rectangular shaped sort of hole. She sighed. She might have been lucky to survive that explosion, but it didn't solve her immediate problem. Ahsoka was stranded under tons of rock and had no means of contacting her Master, or anyone for that matter.

She ran her fingers along the ground, as if that might hold some answers. She froze as she felt her fingers brush over a smooth cylinder object._ 'My lightsaber? It can't be, I lost it in the explosion.'_

Still, she picked it up, curiosity mounting as felt the hilt's unique design. '_No, it can't be…. It's not…'_

Ahsoka held Bridget's lightsaber in her hand. The lightsaber brought back memories of Bridget. At the start, she had been such a good friend, and then she had turned against Ahsoka. Ahsoka sighed sadly. She had liked Bridget before she had betrayed her.

Ahsoka grimaced as she remembered Bridget's last words. The way she had paused as if thinking before looking at her.

"_Ahsoka, I'm-"_

What had she been about to say? Ahsoka realised that she'd never know. Those words were lost, buried with her. Then Ahsoka frowned as she realised that she was buried in the same pile of rubble that the dead girl was in. No, she had to stop thinking about things like that. It wouldn't do morale any good. Not that her morale was exactly great at the moment anyway. Ahsoka activated the lightsaber hoping to find an escape route, spare comlink, toolbox with wires, anything that could help her get out of this death trap.

Ahsoka scanned the area surrounding her, hoping that green glow would pick something up. She became more and more desperate as she realised that there wasn't anything here that was going to get her out. At one end of the 'tunnel' she was trapped in, there was a large circular cement pipe, big enough to fit her inside. She groaned. That wasn't going to help her unless she wanted to play hide and seek by herself. Ahsoka looked down the other end. The only things down there were a couple of gas cylinders and some pieces of scrap metal.

Ahsoka sighed. There wasn't any escape this time, that much was clear. Ahsoka wished that it didn't have to end this way. Her Master would never know exactly how she had died. He wouldn't know how she had blown the fortress with her lightsaber. All he would know was that she had died, failing in her attempt to escape. What sort of Padawan was she? She couldn't even rescue herself.

Tears silently slid down Ahsoka's face as she thought that she never would become something her Master could be proud of. All she had even sought after was his approval. Even at the end, the dream of becoming someone that he would be proud of had been taken from her.

* * *

"Sir, General Windu is contacting us," Rex said softly as he stood outside Anakin's tent. The General hadn't moved from it ever since he had gotten back from what remained of the fortress, about six standard hours ago.

"What does he want?" Anakin asked grumpily, his voice muffled from the inside of the tent. Rex groaned. So this encounter wasn't going to go as well as he had hoped. Rex wished that General Fisto was around to deliver the news to. But he was checking the wounded.

"He says that he needs reinforcements. We're the closest to his sector," Rex replied.

"I'm aware that we're the closest to Plicota." Anakin said shortly. Rex spotted General Fisto walking towards him, coming back from checking on the injured. Rex inwardly sighed with relief. Dealing with grumpy Jedi wasn't really part of his job description.

"Anakin, we also need to drop some of the injured off at our medical station near Ord Cestus. They're worse than we first thought," Kit Fisto said. He had sensed that Rex was having some trouble talking to Anakin about leaving Kabanzi. "As a General, it is your duty to do what is best for the troops,"

Inside the tent, Anakin groaned. He had known that this would be coming when he'd first gotten back. But that didn't mean that he wanted to go anywhere or see anyone.

"Rex, could you please go and organise the pack up? We're moving out now. The wounded need to be examined before any more lives are lost. Admiral Yularen is coming to pick us up soon." Kit said.

"Yes Sir." Rex replied as he left.

Kit Fisto turned back to the tent, trying to think up a way to convince Anakin to get out of the tent. He was surprised when he saw Anakin crawl out and begin to pack his tent up.

"There's been enough dying on this mission." Anakin explained shortly. Kit looked at the Jedi Knight as he packed his tent up. He was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, stained with tears. His hair was rumpled and there were two lightsabers hanging at his belt. Kit looked down sadly as he recognised Ahsoka's lightsaber. Deciding that it might be best to not comment, Kit nodded silently to Anakin before turning away to pack up his own gear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there! Yes, I couldn't bear to let Ahsoka die! I just love her too much! ;)**

**Please review! (Yes, I'm begging you!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Wow! double digits! Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! Don't sue me, it won't be worth your while.**

* * *

**The Worst Kind of Enemy Chapter 10**

'_I'm sorry, Master,'_ Ahsoka thought as tears dripped slowly off her face. This was going to be the end. Ahsoka had never wanted to give up on anything. But even she had to admit that this situation was hopeless.

There was nothing in here that was going to get her out. Ahsoka had crawled down the tunnel, looked at all the scrap metal and gas cylinders, and examined the rocks around her so many times that she felt like she was going insane.

Calming herself, she closed her eyes and began to meditate. After lying like that for three painfully long minutes, she opened her eyes and activated the lightsaber.

Meditating wasn't working. All she could hear were echoes from the past, lessons that she had once learnt during happier times at the Temple. She could hear Yoda, talking to them on a particularly hard training mission. "Around us is all that we need to prevail." How would Yoda get out of this one? Ahsoka groaned. It was all very well for a Grand Master to say that. But what was a mere Padawan like her meant to do?

Ahsoka had always prided herself on her ability to solve problems and improvise. She hadn't spent a whole year with Anakin Skywalker for nothing, after all.

But it looked like she had. She had failed Anakin. She wouldn't mind dying as much if only she had proven herself to be more than the inexperienced Padawan that everyone thought she was. Angrily, she picked up a droid head that was lying in the rubble and threw it as hard as she could at the rocks that trapped her.

'_Stupid tinny ...oops,'_

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Ahsoka regretted it as soon as the metal left her hands. The whole tunnel was probably going to collapse. Holding her breath, Ahsoka watched the droid head fly through the air. In almost excruciatingly slow motion, the metal hit the rocks and skated off it. Ahsoka let go a sigh of relief as she realised that the rocks had held.

'_Wait, what was that?'_ Ahsoka gasped at what she had discovered. She looked up and down the tunnel. A plan was beginning to form in her mind. She smiled. Yoda was right. She had discovered the way out.

* * *

Anakin fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. He wasn't going to let his men see him break down. He tried not to think about the start of the mission. How excited Ahsoka had been about seeing someone her own age. The way she smiled when she didn't have to do any study, even if only for a couple of days. _Ahsoka. _If only he could go back in time. He could've, _should've _protected her better and prevented her terrible end. If only he had known then what he knew now. He should have been stronger, sensed the danger. But he couldn't go back in time.

His hand dropped down to the hilt of her lightsaber, securely attached to his belt. His last memory of Ahsoka wasn't going to be taken from him.

"General, everything is packed. The gunships are arriving. Should we load up?" Zane asked. Anakin looked around what was left of their campsite. Grey boxes were stacked tidily, blending in with the colour of the rocks. He turned around as he heard the familiar whoosh of the gunships arriving.

"Go ahead, Captain," Kit said as he approached them. He thought that Anakin probably still wasn't ready to talk to anyone, even for small matters like this.

As the boxes were loaded, Anakin couldn't help the single tear that trickled down his face.

Kit quietly walked over to him. "Skywalker, it is time to go," he said gently.

Anakin turned to the horizon, where Ahsoka lay, so many klicks away. Kit walked back to the gunship, leaving Anakin to make his final farewell.

"Good bye, Ahsoka. You were the best Padawan I could've ever asked for. You'll always be with me." Anakin said, unaware that his Padawan was currently trying to escape the very death trap that he was so sure had claimed her.

With that he turned to the waiting gunship. As they rose up, away from the desolate landscape, Anakin was sure it was all over. There was a hole where he once had a heart. His hope was gone. That was why he was so surprised when the clones started pointing to something on their scanners.

Rex came up to him, confusion written on his face. "Sir, there was an explosion from the fortress rubble."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ;)**

* * *

**The worst kind of Enemy, Chapter 11,**

The Droid head had made a spark as it skated off the rock. Filled with excitement, Ahsoka examined the rock. As she did, her Torgruta senses picked up a faint burning metallic smell. Ahsoka thought hard. She had read about rocks that could create a spark when struck with metal. What was it? Ahsoka traced her hand over the place where the metal had hit. Then she remembered. The rock was flint.

Could she use the spark to create an explosion? Ahsoka didn't see why not. All she needed was some sort of fuel. Ahsoka scanned the tunnel. She smiled. The gas cylinders at the end should do the job. If this worked, she could hide in the massive pipe and blow her way to the top of the rubble. However, there was also a chance that she could get caved in on and crushed. But she didn't really have any choice. She was going to die anyway. At least this option gave her a chance of getting out of this alive. Some hope was better than none, Ahsoka reasoned.

The Torgruta crawled over to the gas cylinders. She rolled one of them onto its side to examine the label, groaning as she did so. It was heavier than she had thought. She then activated the lightsaber, grinning as the green glow picked up the writing on the side of the container. It was Hisnic gas. Ahsoka read down the label, noticing the danger symbol on the bottom. Hisnic was explosive. That was great. This plan was one step closer to working. Part of Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder why the Separatists would want something like that inside their fortress. Make bombs perhaps? Ahsoka didn't really care. This was her ticket out of here. _'Looks like good old Yoda was right, after all.'_ Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka pulled the rest of the cylinders to line up with the first one. There were seven in total. Ahsoka desperately hoped that would be enough. After checking that they all contained Hisnic she cut a piece of cloth from her skirt, turning it into a filter for her to breathe through. It was inevitable she would breathe some of the gas in, but she wanted to limit it as much as possible. There was a distinct possibility that this gas was dangerous if inhaled.

Quickly, she picked up the droid's head, tucking it into her belt. Ahsoka secured the lightsaber to her belt before carefully fastening the mask to her face. Slowly, Ahsoka reached out to unscrew the first cylinder with trembling fingers. If this didn't work, if the gas didn't light, then she would suffocate to death.

"_Remember younglings, there will come a time when your life will dangle on a single thread. It is then when you truly define yourself, and your will to live. Your fate becomes up to you and you alone. What will you do? What will you let yourself become?" _

Master Shay's voice echoed in her head. Ahsoka wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan. What was it with her and remembering old lessons today? She gently began to unscrew the top of the cylinders. It was all or nothing.

* * *

The tunnel became full sinister hissing sounds as the gas was released from the seven cylinders. The Hisnic was a deathly shade of yellow. Ahsoka scrambled as quickly as she could towards the large cement pipe. Once she was securely inside, the Torgruta leaned out the end and threw the droid head with all her might at the rocks on the side of her prison. The droid head skated off, creating a spark as it did so. Ahsoka braced herself inside the pipe, preparing for lift off. She waited. Nothing happened.

Ahsoka started to panic when she realised there was no reaction. She was about to look out the side of the pipe when suddenly there was the most deafening **boom** she had ever heard. Ahsoka was sure that both of her montrals had split in halve. She closed her eyes as the tunnel was filled with a piercing light. '_Here we go' _she thought grimly the pipe took off.

Even Anakin's crazy piloting couldn't have prepared her for this wild ride. The top part of the pile of rubble became airborne, her pipe shooting skyward at an alarming speed. She was spinning and traveling so fast that she was becoming disorientated. Bracing inside the mini rocket with all her might, Ahsoka opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the clouds that she was racing up towards. Even Kabanzi's gloomy grey sky looked beautiful after the ordeal she had just gone through.

Ahsoka's happiness was short-lived however, when the pipe started to lose speed. Ahsoka felt herself flip around as the pipe changed course and began to plummet back down to the ground.

Ahsoka reached out into the Force with all of her remaining energy, willing the pipe to slow its descent. Begging the grip gravity had on her to loosen. She slowed down considerably, but not as much as she had hoped. Ahsoka closed her eyes as the pile of rubble rushed up to greet her.

The pipe hit the side of the pile, making Ahsoka gasp with the force behind her rough landing. Then she heard a crack and felt a rush of pain. Ahsoka knew she had broken her arm. She suddenly had a terrible, spinning sensation that made her want to throw up. The pipe was rolling down the side of the pile. At least that took some energy out of her fall.

Eventually, she stopped spinning. The pipe had rolled to a halt on the ground. Ahsoka shuffled out, wincing in agony as her arm touched the rocky surface. Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground. Looking around, she realised that she was alone. Ahsoka wanted to cry like a youngling. She wasn't going to this survive after all. Sadly, Ahsoka looked around the bleak landscape.

That was when she noticed that her vision was beginning to fade. She was on the verge of unconsciousness. Then, she heard it. Something sounded familiar. It was distant, but coming closer. Was this a hallucination? Ahsoka asked herself as she saw the gunship fly across the sky. Ahsoka activated Bridget's lightsaber and waved it, trying to signal for help.

"AHSOKA!" she heard someone scream.

Then she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I just invented a new gas! *evil scientist laugh*! ;) ( Watch out Doctor Vindi, here I come!) Teehee!**

**Also, please don't try Ahsoka's stunt at home!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome to the 2nd to last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. StarWars. :(**

* * *

**The Worst kind of Enemy, Chapter 12.**

Even in the dim lighting of the gunship, Rex saw Anakin's head snap up. Rex grimaced. He too was confused. Rex couldn't find a logical explanation for the explosion, other than the Seppies returning. And that seemed unlikely. He hoped the General wouldn't link this to Ahsoka's death somehow. Ahsoka was gone. They surely would have heard from her if she survived.

"What? How did the rubble explode?" Anakin asked.

"Sir, I don't know. All the scanners are telling us is that it just blew up," Rex said.

"Piles of rubble don't just spontaneously combust," Anakin replied as he activated his comlink onto Kit's frequency.

"Master Fisto, did you pick up any explosions at co-ordinates 12,78? We are getting readings and I think we should investigate." Anakin spoke into the communicator strapped to his wrist. The comlink buzzed static before Kit's reply came through.

"Affirmative, Skywalker. We are heading there now," Kit said as his gunship changed course.

Anakin deactivated his comlink and looked at Rex, still curious for information. "Is there any logical explanation? Something or someone must have caused that….." Anakin trailed off. Rex didn't say anything. He didn't know any more about this than his General did. Suddenly, Anakin's eyes widened as he came to a conclusion.

"It was Ahsoka," he stated firmly.

"Sir, with respect, she's gone. Even if she didn't get crushed to death, would she survive an explosion like that?" Rex asked, groaning inwardly as he said it. Ahsoka had been a good friend and a trustworthy commander. He missed her, but it was his duty to stay in the moment and try to avoid further deaths.

Anakin didn't reply to Rex's rhetorical question. Instead, he activated his comlink.

"Master Fisto, I'm pretty sure the explosion was Ahsoka. If anyone would be bold enough to blow a pile of rubble to get out, it would be her." Anakin spoke, hope flooding into his voice. Despite himself, Rex grinned. '_Or you,'_ he thought. Ahsoka and her Master were two of a kind.

"Well, Anakin, we will check for survivors. But be aware. We might find something that you don't want to find." Kit's voice filtered through the comlink.

* * *

The ride seemed to take forever. It was taking all of Anakin's self-control to not fidget. But he couldn't help it.

"Are we there yet, pilot?" He asked, his annoyance and anxiety growing with every second that passed. The only reply he got was a raised eyebrow from Rex, who clearly thought that this youngling behaviour was most unsuitable, if not funny, coming from the great 'General Skywalker'. Rex would no doubt be laughing if the situation was less serious.

He sighed. If only Obi-Wan could see him now. To keep himself occupied, he fiddled with Ahsoka's lightsaber, hoping that it would be returned to its rightful owner soon.

"General, we have arrived at the co-ordinates," Rex said as the side doors of the gunship opened, allowing the clones a bird's eye view over the area. While the life form scanners were powering up, Anakin's comlink beeped. Quickly, he activated it.

"Skywalker, we are running out of time for the wounded. We need to leave now, before we lose any more men," Kit said.

"But the scanners aren't working yet. We need more time," Anakin pleaded.

"We don't have any left." Kit said as he cut the transmission.

The gunship was turning around. Anakin desperately scanned the ground.

And saw a flash of green. Squinting, he made out a brightly coloured Torgruta Padawan.

"AHSOKA!" he screamed as loudly as he could, causing several clones to flinch. "Kit, I have a visual. Ahsoka is signalling 0.5 klicks east. Wait, cancel that, she's stopped. I think she's unconscious," Anakin reported as the gunship flew to Ahsoka's position. The gunship swooped gently down to the surface, but Anakin thought it was taking too long. He jumped out of the open door, somersaulting the 20 meters down to the surface.

"General Skywalker gives a whole new meaning to the word 'reckless' " Twig said, smiling. Rex grinned back at the rookie as they landed and a medic ran out with a stretcher.

"That's our General." he said, with a hint of pride in his voice.

* * *

Anakin gently lowered Ahsoka onto the stretcher. He then pried the lightsaber she had been signalling with from her hand. Distantly, he wondered where she had gotten it from. The design was unfamiliar. The medic was just putting an oxygen mask on Ahsoka when Kit ran up behind him. Kit's gunship took off, transporting the all wounded clones to the Jedi Cruiser. Kit had decided to send the wounded ahead. He would get a lift back with Anakin later.

"Is she ok? Good spotting, Anakin… wait, that's Bridget's lightsaber!" Kit said, staring at the hilt of the weapon Anakin held in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said softly as he passed the lightsaber to Kit.

"I sense that she is one with the Force," Kit replied as he clipped Bridget's lightsaber onto his belt, like Anakin had done with Ahsoka's not so long ago. "Now we must tend to our wounded. It's not over yet." he said as they made their way back to the waiting gunship.

As the soared up into the grey, depressing sky, Kit took one last look at the desolate, lonely landscape before turning back to watch Anakin and the medic tend to Ahsoka.

He wasn't sorry to be leaving this place.

* * *

**A/N: So, there will be one more chapter after this.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well done to those of you who have made it this far! This is the final chapter of The Worst Kind of Enemy. I had a lot of fun writing this. I don't know about those of you who were amazing enough to take time and read this, though! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I owned Bridget and Master Tori. I owned Kabanzi. I still own Twig, Zane, Bacta and Hisnic gas ;). I own the storyline. I don't own anything else. :(**

* * *

**The Worst kind of Enemy, Chapter 13.**

This flight seemed to take even longer than the first one had. Anakin had originally been worried that they wouldn't find his Padawan. But now that Ahsoka was on board, a new type of concern settled in as the clone medic, Bacta, read out what was wrong with her.

"She's badly concussed and dehydrated. There is a wound on her leg where some falling rubble hit her and her left arm is broken. It also appears that she inhaled some Hisnic gas. While it's not enough to do serious damage, it will mean she'll be unconscious for longer. We need to get her to the med bay to get rehydrated quickly as we can't do anything here while she's unconscious," Bacta said grimly. "But after that she should be fine."

Anakin anxiously looked at his Padawan. One lekku was cut and bleeding, the blood dribbling over her dirt covered face. Her arm lay at an awkward angle. Ahsoka's white tights were stained with blood where the rubble had hit her. The colour of her skin was a pale, almost yellowy-pink shade of the orangey-red it should be. Anakin looked at her closed eyes and listened to her shallow breathing before turning to Bacta with one eyebrow raised. He didn't think Ahsoka was going to be fine for a long time.

* * *

Once they had safely reached the Resolute, Anakin and Bacta gently carried Ahsoka's stretcher to the Med bay, earning some concerned looks from passing clones as they saw the state of their Commander. Then, Anakin got told, rather rudely, by the Med droid to go and wait outside. Anakin was tempted to smash the stupid thing into the wall. He would have, if it wasn't about to work on his Padawan.

* * *

Finally, the droid came out to tell Anakin she was stable. Anakin raced into the Med bay, nearly taking out a pile of medicine and equipment. Some of the recuperating clones grinned as their General muttered an apology before bumping into a droid, sending it sprawling on the floor. Anakin rolled his eyes as he headed over to the curtain that had been set up around Ahsoka's bed.

He gasped as he opened it. Tubes criss-crossed her body, all leading off to some sort of machine. Her arm was in a cast. She looked so small and vulnerable as she rested in the white bed, the colour making her appear even paler. Anakin stared. He had never thought of Ahsoka as fragile before. She could always look after herself. She was strong-willed, a fighter. As if she heard his thoughts, Ahsoka's eyelids fluttered open.

* * *

Ahsoka blinked as she opened her eyes and looked around groggily. She was somewhere that was really white and bright. Groaning, she tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she had known was that a gunship had been hovering somewhere grey and rocky. But she wasn't anywhere grey now. She was in a white place that looked familiar. Ahsoka realised that she was in the Med bay, though she had no idea how she had ended up here.

'_Why do they make Med bays so white?' _Ahsoka thought as her eyes readjusted to the blinding light.

"Hey Snips. You took your time waking up," A voice boomed, jokingly. Ahsoka looked over to see her Master standing there. He looked tired, but was grinning. There was a faint scratch on his face that hadn't been there before. Ahsoka realised just how long it had been since she had seen him last.

"Hey, Master," she said quietly as she looked up at him. Ahsoka had thought she would never see him again. Or anyone again for that matter. Ahsoka grinned weakly as she realised that she was back among friends, and safe. Or was she? A sad look crossed her face as she remembered what her last friend had done.

"Master, why did Bridget turn against us? She was such a nice person before she turned," Ahsoka asked softly. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the exact details. But Ahsoka had to know. Bridget had been a great friend. Ahsoka didn't want to admit it, but she had looked up to the older girl.

Anakin sighed. "As you know, she lost her Master a little over a year ago. They had been trying to stop some bounty hunters in the Outer Rim. Master Tori and Bridget got captured. She saw them tortured her Master. After that, they killed him right in front of her, using her lightsaber and his. Then she got given her lightsaber back and was set free. We had no idea why they let her live. But we understand now that Dooku had been behind the plot all along, trying to turn Bridget to the Darkside. Long story short, it worked. She blamed the Jedi council for everything. Motivated by the need for revenge, she joined the Separatists. And you know the rest." Anakin said sadly.

"So, she never really meant to be evil," Ahsoka said, remembering how Bridget had looked at her before saying her final words.

"_Ahsoka, I'm-"_

Ahsoka frowned thoughtfully before telling Anakin how it had ended. After that, Master and Padawan sat in silence before Ahsoka whispered something softly.

"I guess that the worst kind of enemy is a fallen friend." Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded as his comlink started beeping.

"Anakin, this is Kit. I need you on the bridge." Kit said.

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied as he deactivated the comlink. Then he turned to his Padawan.

"Get better, Snips. I'll see you again soon." He smiled as Ahsoka nodded and picked up a holopad that was on the table next to her and began to play a game.

"Don't play that for too long. You need some rest,"

"Haha. I'm gonna enjoy my holiday. Have fun writing the mission's report. See ya later, Skyguy." Ahsoka grinned back at her Master as he rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of The Worst Kind of Enemy. Thanks so much for reading! I would also like to thank my reviewers.**

**Bitching Hat:You are amazing! This story wouldn't have made it without your c****ontinuous**** support!**

**1967 celtics: Your feedback has been greatly appreciated! I tried to get Bridget into this chapter as much as possible.**

**Snippitty Snips: You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Png Pal: Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Spikala: Thanks for your review! Anakin was nearly crying when he lost his mother so that is why I decied to have him cry. You're right, though! He's usally a tough cookie! ;)**

** Also, thanks to all those other guests and anoymous reviewers!**

**Don't forget, reviews are still appreciated!**


End file.
